The Alien Parasite Mutation
by Arilover10
Summary: Originally submitted for LiveJournal Saturnalia Exchange. Sheldon begins to display 'woo' like symptoms towards Penny. Amy sees this and plots a way to help Sheldon and Penny deal with their tension. Rated M to be safe.


A/N: Do not own The Big Bang Theory. My first fan fiction, so be kind.

Amy first noticed the disturbing indications one Tuesday when she had accompanied Sheldon to the Cheesecake Factory. Penny had been serving him his bacon cheeseburger (bacon and cheese on the side), when a child seated at a neighboring table dropped their spoon. Penny bent down to retrieve the utensil displaying her backside to the view of the table and Amy saw a strange expression come over Sheldon's face.

Had it been any other man Amy would have called the look on his face leering, but since it was Sheldon she was sure she was mistaken. That was until she noted that his pupils dilated and a strange sound escaped his lips. It sounded like a mix of a squeak and a sigh. Amy opened her mouth to comment, but then Penny straightened and Sheldon regained his composure as though nothing had happened. Surely she had confused the entire situation, but she couldn't help the strange feeling that she hadn't.

The second noted occurrence happened a week and a half later. Sheldon and Amy were leaving his apartment to go to the comic book store. Amy had resigned herself to another trivial afternoon satisfying Sheldon's juvenile vice by agreeing to accompany him even though she could think of several other date appropriate activities she would rather they partake in. As they reached the second floor landing Sheldon froze mid-step and Amy heard him make that strange squeak sigh sound again.

"Oh, hi guys." Penny was coming up the stairs dressed in her Wonder Woman costume sans ugly wig.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Amy asked watching Sheldon out of the corner of her eye seeing his chest moving faster than usual like he was breathing hard and she might have been mistaken but she was pretty sure she witnessed a bead of sweat forming near his temple.

"A friend of mine was having her bachelorette and she wanted everyone to dress up in costume so I picked this out of my closet." She adjusted the top and Amy heard that sound from Sheldon again. Amy turned to him, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Penny, how can you be Wonder Woman without your wig? Wonder Woman did not have blonde hair." Sheldon scolded though his voice lacked the usual conviction and instead sounded timid. Penny didn't seem to notice the change in his usual bossy tone and instead just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. The motion only managed to accentuate her cleavage more and Amy was watching close enough to see Sheldon's eyes covertly dip down to look at her breasts. Penny either failed to notice it or ignored it.

"Sheldon that wig was ugly and it made my head itch."

"It's not about your comfort level, the hair piece is essential to the authenticity of the costume." Penny let out a sigh.

"I'd love to stand here and argue but I've got to work so I'll see you later Moonpie. Bye Amy." Penny said giving a little wave before walking off.

"How many times do I have to tell you only Meemaw is allowed to call me Moonpie!" He snapped and turned as Penny walked up the stairs but then he glanced at her rear end accentuated in the tight spandex and he grabbed Amy's arm. His grip was a little too tight for her liking.

"Let's proceed to the comic book store." He said firmly and nearly dragged her out of the apartment like his feet were on fire.

The third time Amy witnessed the symptoms she was sitting in Sheldon's apartment. It had been two weeks since the incident of running into Penny on the stairs. Leonard had departed for the evening electing to go to the bar with Koothrapali. Most likely the outing was an ill-fated attempt to ensnare some poor woman into taking them to their apartment and having one night of alcohol induced coitus which said woman would later regret in the morning. Despite her distaste of the planned execution Amy hoped Leonard was successful in his endeavors that evening. Since Leonard's breakup with Priya he had been rather melancholy. Maybe 'getting him some' would bring him off the metaphorical ledge.

Sheldon was selecting a movie for the two of them to watch when the door opened and Penny walked in wearing a tiny pair of Hello Kitty shorts and a pink top.

"Why hello Penny please do make yourself at home." Sheldon said with his ever increasing use of dry sarcasm as she flopped on the middle of the couch like she lived there.

"Don't mind if I do." Penny replied, grinning when he sent her a sideways glare.

"Is Leonard out trying to pick up chicks with Raj again?" Penny turned to ask Amy.

"If by chicks you mean a drunken female then yes." Amy replied. Sheldon selected Spiderman and slid it into the DVD player.

"Do we have to watch Spiderman? It's really hard for me to take Kristen Dunst as a redhead." Penny complained. Sheldon frowned.

"I do not recall inviting you over to watch the movie with us Penny. You could always return to your apartment and watch your own television, unless of course you forgot to pay your cable bill again." Penny blushed slightly like she'd been caught.

"Fine we'll watch Spiderman." She said in defeat. Sheldon gave a tiny smile of victory and sat down in his usual spot, next to Penny. Penny tucked her legs underneath her and her knee brushed against Sheldon's side. He looked at her with a frown, but Amy observed that his pupils were dilated again and the tips of his ears and cheeks appeared slightly pink.

All thoughts of watching the movie were soon forgotten Amy was too engrossed in watching Sheldon's reactions to Penny. When Penny licked her lips Sheldon got up to get a drink of water claiming that he was suddenly extremely thirsty. He then downed the entire bottle in one gulp his eyes never leaving Penny's lips. Midway through the movie the strap of Penny's tank fell down her shoulder and she made no motion to correct it. Sheldon's eyes kept flicking from the screen to the exposed skin of her shoulder and Amy observed rapid breathing and he kept rubbing his hands on his knees like he was trying to remove something from their surface.

Then something on the screen made Penny jump and she latched onto Sheldon's arm pressing herself against his side. He let out the now familiar squeaky sigh sound. Penny looked at him reading the sound as his discomfort at being touched. She slowly released her hold on him and moved back into her spot.

"Sorry Sheldon" Penny said apologetically. Instead of going into a lecture about Penny's blatant disregard for personal space like he usually would have, three surprising words escaped his lips that put everything into perspective for Amy.

"It's alright Penny" Sheldon's voice was so soft it was nearly a whisper. Penny looked at him in surprise and smiled. Up to this point Amy had written all her observations off as manifestations of her frustration at Sheldon for his lack of intimacy in their relationship. Sheldon claimed that he wasn't held to the same sexual needs that others of the human species experienced, but obviously he was mistaken. Maybe he wasn't a Homo Novus after all. Amy took a deep breath bracing herself for what she needed to do next. She had to discuss her findings with Sheldon and she was sure he wasn't going to like it.

Penny had gone back to her apartment after the movie ended and Leonard had still not returned leaving Sheldon and Amy alone.

"Sheldon may I speak to you about something troubling, the subject matter is slightly racy." Sheldon turned to her with a look of exhaustion.

"Amy we've discussed this several times at length. It is stated in our relationship agreement that we will not engage in hand holding unless for the already as specified reasons, not just because you wish to do so."

Amy sighed and shook her head.

"This has nothing to do with your complete lack of diligence in dealing with my desire for physical contact, though as a boyfriend you do as they say 'kind of suck' in that matter. No I wish to speak about some observations I've been making as of late regarding you and Penny." Sheldon turned to her with an intrigued look on his face.

"I'm listening"

"Do you remember when I discussed with you the problem I was having with Penny's ex-beau Zack."

"Of course I remember. You were sexually aroused by him and displayed several symptoms that lead to us coming upon that conclusion."

"Yes, well you seem to be displaying those same symptoms in the presence of Penny." Sheldon was silent for a moment, something he rarely was.

"Amy that is complete hogwash. I laugh at the very premise." Sheldon let out his breathy laugh in emphasis.

"Sheldon let's look at the facts. You seemed more than usually thirsty which denotes a dry mouth, you kept running the palms of your hands over your pants as though they were clammy and you were breathing hard which indicates elevated heart rate. Every time you looked at Penny your pupils dilated and your face became flushed. In addition you make a strange sound that is very reminiscent of me saying 'Woo."" Sheldon looked away.

"Did not" He said like a petulant child and Amy observed that a facial tic appeared as he said it.

"This isn't the first time I've observed these behaviors Sheldon, but they've only occurred when Penny is near you. Now I think it's time we discuss Section 13 of the Relationship Agreement subsection 4D."

Sheldon looked at her wide eyed.

"Section 13 subsection 4D deals with termination of the relationship based on one member of the couple becoming romantically involved with a third party." Sheldon recited.

"Yes." Amy said simply.

"I'm not romantically involved with Penny. She is my neighbor and my friend and she has never been more than that. Personally I'm finding your foolish accusations to be catty and fueled by some unwarranted jealousy. It is not at all in keeping with the Amy Farrah Fowler that I know. You've been spending too much time with Penny; it's affected your thought processes."

"I'm sorry that these revelations have been so distressing for you Sheldon. But if you really think about it I do believe that you will realize that I'm correct in my findings. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to return to my apartment. Please feel free to contact me when you have come to a decision as to our relationship status." With that Amy stood up and went to exit the apartment. She was walking out of the building when an idea sprung into her mind. It would require some planning, she needed to get home and get started right away.

"I have to say I'm surprised Amy I didn't take you for a tanning type." Penny said as they lay on two lounge chairs on the roof of Penny's apartment building. Amy slathered herself in more sunscreen and adjusted her one piece black bathing suit.

"Vitamin D is shown to boost mood levels. Plus I've been looking for a reason to wear this suit. I've had it since I was fourteen and it had yet to be worn." Penny smiled and reached into the cooler that she'd brought up finding a mango wine cooler and taking a drink.

"Penny, what do you consider Sheldon's level of sex appeal?" Penny started to choke and the bottle slipped from her hand spilling to the ground. Penny ignored it; she was too busy staring at Amy in shock.

"Um I guess I haven't really thought about it."

"Of course you have. It is instinctual for the female of the species to assess the males for possible mating potential." Amy watched as pink colored Penny's cheeks.

"So maybe I thought about it for like a split second when I first met him, but then I got to know him and all his whack-a-doodle tendencies. Any thoughts of his cuteness were quickly pushed aside."

"So you _do_ consider Sheldon attractive." Amy clarified and then watched as Penny sat up straighter hugging her knees to her in a way that hinted she was uncomfortable with the current conversation.

"Well if you look past the awful wardrobe and his grasshopper like qualities then yah he's sort of cute."

"What specific qualities do you find 'cute'."

"I guess he has pretty blue eyes that are sort of intense when they are staring at you. Sheldon's tall, which is nice because I hate when you can't wear heels without worrying about towering over a guy. He's also got those big hands and when he pushes his sleeves up to his elbows I don't know something about his forearms with the lean play of muscle it's really…" Penny trailed off letting out a shaky breath as a thought of Sheldon with his forearms wrapped around her and his hands running up and down her skin sprang into her mind. Her color was high and she was looking at Amy with a hint of guilt.

"But I shouldn't be talking about what I think of Sheldon's forearms. You two are in a relationship, a strange relationship but a relationship. Why are you asking?"

"I've been observing some behavior lately that indicates that Sheldon might be physically interested in someone else."

"You've got to be joking. Are we both talking about Sheldon Cooper?"

"You've just pointed out that there are several features that could make him appealing to you, isn't it therefore just as plausible that Sheldon finds features about some woman appealing as well."

"Okay sure I guess. It's just…wow. I'd never thought Sheldon would ever be into anyone. Are you super pissed about it? Do you want me to go beat this girl up?" Amy looked at Penny and shook her head.

"No, though the offer of physical violence on my behalf is much appreciated. I cannot control who or what Sheldon is aroused by so it is not in me to be angry about it."

"But he's your boyfriend."

"Our relationship is currently in a state of limbo due to my continued disappointment at the lack of affection provided by Sheldon."

"Huh?" Penny asked in confusion. Amy sighed and looked at her best friend.

"Momma needs some sugar, and Sheldon as my boyfriend doesn't seem to be willing to provide." Amy clarified. Penny looked at Amy trying to bite back a smile.

"Oh well I'm sorry Amy."

"Don't be. Stewart was a nice enough date and he isn't horribly unattractive. I believe I might extend an offer for a second date."

"Good for you."

"Now if you excuse me a moment I need to use the little girl's room. I will return shortly."

"Okay" Penny called absently. Amy smiled to herself as she walked towards the exit. Now that she had confirmation that both subjects were mutually enticed by one another she'd set about her plan. She only had to get the final piece of the puzzle together before she could sit back and watch what happened.

Sheldon struggled to focus on the equation written out in front of him. What Amy had said to him the night before still weighed heavy on his mind. He was _not_ sexually aroused by Penny that was complete nonsense. So maybe recently he'd been experiencing some indications that could be associated with being sexually aroused and maybe they had only seemed to appear when his blonde neighbor was around but that did not mean that he desired her. The more likely reason was that he was becoming ill, or that he was somehow hosting an alien parasite.

His phone rang in his pocket and he frowned as he saw it was a text message from Penny. It was as though the universe was trying to play some cruel joke on him. He opened up the message.

_Sheldon help! I'm in trouble and I need you to come to the roof quick!_ Something inside his chest sank in fear. He quickly went to get his jacket. What if she was injured? He sure hoped it was nothing that required him driving her to the hospital he didn't know if he could handle that again.

Amy watched from the peep hole of Penny's apartment as Sheldon dashed up the stairs. Then she looked down at the text she'd just sent from Penny's phone. Everything was going according to plan. Amy sat down on the couch before dialing a number.

"Hello Stewart this is Amy Farrah Fowler. I would like to ask you to accompany me to the movies this Friday night. No, Sheldon will not be accompanying me; I do believe that our relationship has just come to an end."

"Penny?" Sheldon called out as he finally arrived at the roof.

"Sheldon! Don't let the door close!" Penny shouted popping up from the lounge chair and a dashing towards the exit. He turned around, but it was too late. Penny tried in vain to open the door but it had firmly sealed shut again. She turned to Sheldon in frustration.

"Damn it, now we're both stuck up here." Sheldon turned around and pulled on the handle but it didn't budge.

"Why wouldn't you have warned me of the locked door in your text?" Sheldon scolded.

"What text? I've been stuck up here since Amy supposedly went to use the bathroom. I got suspicious when she didn't come back twenty minutes later. When I went to check I found out she locked me up her. My phone is in my apartment." Penny snapped.

"But a text was sent from your phone that informed me that you were in dire need of assistance and I needed to come to the roof immediately."

"Amy probably sent you the text with my phone. I swear when we get out I'm going to kill her."

"Why would Amy feel the need to entrap us both on the roof of our apartment building?"

"I don't know. She's your girlfriend, you tell me." Penny growled.

"You're her 'bestie'. I do believe if anyone should know her motivations it should be you. Especially considering since she's started cavorting with you the state of her judgment has steadily deteriorated." Sheldon snapped back. Penny frowned but she didn't come up with a comeback. For some reason looking into his irritated blue eyes suddenly made her heart start beating faster.

_You're just flustered because you're angry Penny. It has nothing to do with the fact that not an hour ago you were imagining those eyes staring at you as he did unmentionable things to your body with those long fingered hands of his._ She groaned to herself, now she was thinking about his hands and suddenly her mouth was dry and her palms were becoming moist.

"Penny why are you wearing nothing but swimwear?" Penny jumped a little as Sheldon's voice snapped her out of her increasingly dirty thoughts. His eyes were looking down at her and his there was a look on his face that she could only describe as _pained_.

"Amy and I were tanning earlier, before she apparently went crazy. Wait…you have your phone right? Can't we just call Leonard to come up and get us?"

"My phone does not receive signal on the roof." Sheldon replied pulling his cell out of his pocket and looking at it. Penny snatched it out of his hands.

"Let me see that. You have to get bars somewhere up here."

Sheldon watched as Penny ran around the roof with his cell phone raised above up above her head. She was facing the opposite direction from him currently giving him a full view of her backside. Her swimsuit bottoms had ridden up enough to just give him a glimpse of the Chinese symbol for soup. Seeing it brought him back to the time he had peaked while dressing her when she had dislocated her shoulder. Sheldon suddenly felt extremely warm and he was beginning to experience some localized throbbing.

_You are above such base desires. Remember the Vulcan meditation of Kolinahr. Kolinahr…kolinahr…kolinahr._ Sheldon shut his eyes up tight and tried to suppress the thoughts of Penny and her poorly executed tattoo. It didn't seem to be working. The warmth was starting to settle in his stomach; making him want to do things that a man of pure intellect shouldn't even consider doing. _Kolinahr…kolinahr…kolinahr._

Penny let out a sigh of frustration. The face of the phone stared back at her tauntingly with no bars appearing. Sheldon apparently had the worst cell phone service in the history of the world.

"Well Dr. Cooper I hope you have some sort of idea on how to MacGyver us out of this situation?" She didn't hear the usually condescending snarky reply from Sheldon so she turned around in confusion. Sheldon was standing where she'd left him; eyes screwed shut as though if he opened them he was going melt like in Raiders of the Lost Ark. His face was strained with concentration, his hands balled into fists by his sides so tight the knuckles were turning white.

"Sheldon are you okay?" Penny said coming towards him. He still made no reply. Penny cautiously reached out to touch his arm. As soon as her hand came in contact Sheldon's eyes flew open. He looked down at where she was holding him and she instantly let go feeling as though she'd been scalded. Penny suddenly felt a tension that she had never experienced with her tall, insane, neighbor from across the hall. It settled on them until she felt as though she was going to suffocate. After a moment Sheldon broke his silence.

"We got to find a way off this roof immediately!" He nearly shrieked his accent breaking like it only tended to do when he was extremely distressed.

Two hours later they were still stuck on the roof. Sheldon had come up with several different plans but each of them had failed. Penny watched as he paced near the door looking as stuck has he had the time that Leonard had to go fish him out of that kid's giant ball pit. He'd removed his jacket and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. His hair was mussed from him pulling on it, and his eyes were wild. He'd been acting like getting off this roof as quick as possible was the difference between life and death.

"Sheldon just give up. We are not getting out of here until Amy decides to let us out, so you might as well relax. Come sit down." Penny said from one of the lounge chairs as she sipped one of the wine coolers she'd brought up to the roof earlier. The longer she was up here with Sheldon the more time she had to think about how hot Sheldon's forearms were and _that_ kind of thinking was a cause to get drunk.

"How am I supposed to relax? We do not have adequate supplies to survive isolation from the outside world. We have no food, nothing in the way of shelter against the elements and we could suffer from dehydration in a matter of hours." Sheldon explained.

"Stop being so melodramatic." Penny replied rolling her eyes.

"I am in no way being melodramatic. I'm listing realistic concerns. We could die of thirst!"

"There is a cooler right there filled with drinks." Penny pointed out.

"Which only contains alcoholic beverages that hardly counts as a viable option."

"Fine, go thirsty." She replied. Sheldon let out a weary sigh and then came to sit on the other lounge chair.

"When Amy finally releases us I think I am going to have to terminate our relationship. She is obviously suffering from sort of psychosis and I just can't be associated with an insane person." Sheldon said.

"I've been doing it for five years now." Penny replied with a smile. Sheldon frowned.

"I'm not insane my mother had me tested. Wait what are you doing?" Sheldon asked his voice going up an octave.

"It's called sun bathing Sheldon." Penny said as she flipped over so that she was on her stomach her head resting on her arms. If she was going to be stuck on this roof all day the least she could get out of it was a nice tan. To Penny's surprise Sheldon suddenly reached into the red ice box and pulled out a wine cooler. He removed the cap more expertly then Penny would have thought him capable of doing and then he took a large gulp which made him cough violently.

It was in that moment watching her, extremely opposed to liquor, neighbor downing a strawberry watermelon wine cooler as he glanced at her backside that everything clicked into place in her mind. Penny had to bite back a gasp. It all suddenly made sense why Amy had locked them up here and why she'd been asking her if she found Sheldon good looking. There was a reason Sheldon was trying to get away from her as though she was carrying the plague. Amy had said that Sheldon was interested in another woman...

_Oh my God Sheldon is interested in me. I can't believe it. I don't know what's more surprising that he has a thing for me or that I don't really mind that he does. Oh crap on a cracker, damn Amy for making me think about Sheldon and his stupid sexy forearms! _

Penny shook herself out of her thoughts. Was she seriously considering Sheldon, _that way_? The man didn't even have a deal right? She glanced at Sheldon from under her eyelashes. Well there was only one way to find out, she was going to have to figure out if the cat was alive or dead.

Penny took a deep breath before turning around and sitting up. Sheldon glanced at her like she was some jungle cat getting ready to pounce. Penny paused she wasn't even sure how to begin this.

"Amy said something pretty surprising when we were up here earlier. She said she thinks you might be interested in another woman." The color drained away from Sheldon's face.

"She's mistaken." He replied but his face twitched. Penny's eyebrow shot up.

"Sheldon you've never been a good liar." Sheldon seemed to ignore her.

"I've remarked on several occasions that I am beyond the physical needs that plague lesser beings of our species, keeping them from their true potential." He twitched again and took another deep pull from the wine cooler.

"Prove it" Penny shot back. Sheldon looked at her with a half glare.

"How am I to prove that I'm at a higher level on the evolutionary chain without DNA analysis?" Sheldon replied. Penny rolled her eyes.

"We don't need a lab to prove it. All you have to do is kiss me." Sheldon's face started to twitch all over.

"How would kissing you prove anything?" He said his accent starting to emerge again.

"If you kiss me and you don't react then I'll believe you about all that Homo Novo crap."

"Homo Novus" Sheldon corrected.

"Whatever, but if you do react well then I'll know you, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, have urges just like the rest of us."

"How will you know if I am showing a reaction?" Sheldon asked.

"Trust me Sheldon _I'll_ know." Penny replied with a smirk. Sheldon seemed to be thinking it over but then he took a deep breath like he was steeling himself for battle.

"Alright, I accept the parameters of your experiment." Penny had to blink at him in surprise. She had expected more of a fight. He was such a germaphobe about physical contact.

"Okay" She sat up. Sheldon looked something he rarely did…nervous. He was fiddling with his hands and looking down into his lap. Penny moved herself so that she was facing him her knees gently bumping into his.

"I'm ready." Penny said softly suddenly feeling shy. This was Sheldon, her neighbor, her friend what if she was screwing everything up just to prove a point? Before she could call the whole thing off Sheldon sprung forward with surprising speed, pressing his lips to hers for a split second before pulling back. She blinked at him in surprise. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Your experiment has provided no positive results. I felt nothing." He said finally, but his face was violently twitching now which meant he was lying. Penny could feel something inside her smiling with glee, but if she was really going to do this she was going to have to do it all the way. That meant that Sheldon was going to have to admit that he was interested in her.

"That wasn't even a kiss Sheldon, it was too short."

"You never specified a duration." He said defensively.

"We're just going to have to repeat the test." She said. Yet again she'd expected more of a fight but his face only scrunched up in momentary hesitation before he moved forward and pressed his lips to hers again. He tried to pull away after a moment, but Penny wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him firmly in place. He made a protesting noise against her mouth but then a moment later Penny got the reaction she wanted. Sheldon began to kiss her back.

Penny moved forward until she was half in his lap. He changed the angle of his head and reached out gently cupping her face. She had been trying to get a response from Sheldon but she hadn't expected the response she was getting from herself. _God, why is he so good at this?_ She thought as his kiss sent a jolt of electricity all the way to her toes.

Finally when they pulled back, Sheldon straightened. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard. His blue eyes were bright and looking at Penny like she was some new undiscovered creature. Penny was pressed against his chest, now completely in his lap but she made no move to vacate from that spot.

"I'm the woman Amy was talking about aren't I?" Penny asked after a moment hating how breathless she sounded. Sheldon looked pained, but he nodded.

"I've been experiencing some distressing symptoms as of late that hinted at sexual desire. Amy was the one that observed that these symptoms only manifested themselves when you were present and therefore you were most likely the cause. I've been trying in vain to try and suppress these thoughts, but when you are near me I find it nearly impossible to do so. How am I to win the next Nobel Prize if all I can think about is you?"

Penny smiled. He sounded so lost it made her want to laugh and at the same time put her arms around him and tell him it was all going to be okay.

"Sheldon I'm pretty sure that most of the people that have won the Nobel Prize have had the same feelings you're having now. Don't you think if those guys can do it you, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper greatest mind of our generation, can too?" Sheldon's eyes widened in surprise.

"I've never thought of it that way. I guess you're right Penny. Of course that means we are going to have to get married my mother would never allow me to actively participate in fornication." Penny smirked.

"Let's talk about marriage later Sheldon, right now I think we should take care of your more immediate concern."

"What do you mean…oh dear Lo-!" Sheldon yelped as Penny moved her hand down to the front of his pants right before she cut him off with a searing kiss. She reached for his belt quickly tugging it out of its belt loops and tossing it on the ground near them. Then she reached for the zipper of his fly. He made a sound of protest but she quickly silenced it when she slid her tongue between his lips. Penny felt the joy of victory engulf her as Sheldon instead of pushing her away slid those sexy forearms of his around her bringing her more firmly against him. _Oh yah the cat is most definitely alive._

Sometime later Amy made sure to wait until the moaning coming from the other side of the door had ceased before she unlocked it. She opened it just a crack to take a peak. Both Penny and Sheldon appeared to have fallen asleep on the lounge chair. Penny was wrapped in Sheldon's jacket, laying across his chest her blonde hair falling like a curtain over her face as she nuzzled into his shoulder. Sheldon was only wearing his green lantern t-shirt his jeans unbuckled and a content little smile on his face as his arms wrapped around Penny's waist. Amy looked down where Sheldon's belt, undershirt and Penny's yellow bikini top were all strewn haphazardly on the ground.

She smiled to herself in self-congratulation. Her hypothesis had proven itself correct. Amy reached for the brick that usually sat near the door and propped it open that way Sheldon and Penny would upon their awakening see that they were no longer trapped. She hoped they would not be too angry with her but she firmly believed she had done the right thing.

Amy had to admit, though being a neurobiologist had always been her calling she seemed to be more than adept at matchmaking. Maybe she should try to put her new found skills to a real challenge. She stopped at the 4th floor and went towards the boy's apartment before knocking.

"Leonard!"


End file.
